open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Io
Io, the Wisp, is a ranged strength hero that works best when not everyone needs help, capable to buff and heal one hero at a time. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Io is everywhere, and in all things. Denounced by enemies as the great unmaker, worshiped by scholars as the twinkling of a divine eye, this strange Wisp of life-force occupies all planes at once, the merest fraction of its being crossing into physical existence at any one moment. Like the great twin riders Dark and Light, and yet another ancient traveler whose true history is lost to the ages, Io the Wisp is a Fundamental of the universe, a force older than time, a wanderer from realms far beyond mortal understanding. Io is nothing less than the sum of all attractive and repulsive forces within the material field, a sentient manifestation of the charge that bind existence together. It is only in the controlled warping of these electrical waylines that Io's presence can be experienced on the physical plane. A benevolent, cooperative force, Io bonds its strange magnetism to others so that the power of allies might be enhanced. Its motives inscrutable, its strength unimaginable, Io moves through the physical plane, the perfect expression of the mysteries of the universe. Abilities Q: Tether 40 mana || 12 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies || Dispellable: No Tethers Io to an allied unit, granting bonus movement speed to both. When Io restores health or mana, tethered units target gains a larger portion of that amount. The tether breaks when the allied unit moves too far away, or Io cancels the tether. Cast Range: 1800 Cast Point: 0 Tether Break Distance: 900/900/900/900/1100/1300 Tether Pull Distance: 700 Tether Break Distance During Pull: 2150 Heal/Restore Transfer: 120%/130%/140%/150%/170%/200% Move Speed Bonus: 5%/8%/11%/14%/23%/32% Note: -After Casting Tether, Q changed become Tether Break, which can be casted to break current tether and changing Q back to Tether. Broken tether also change Q back to Tether. -If the level 15 talent is taken, tethered target grants Aghanim's Scepter bonus until tether is broken. -If the level 25 talent is taken, everytime tethered target attack an enemy unit, Io also attack the same unit immediately. --- W: Spirits 120/130/140/150/160/170 mana || 20/18/16/14/14/14 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Summon five particle spirits that dance in a circle around Io. If a particle collides with an enemy hero, it explodes, damaging and slowing all enemy units in an area around it. Creeps take minor damage from touching a particle spirit, but do not cause them to explode. When its duration ends, any remaining Spirits explode. Cast Point: 0 Collision Radius: 110 Explosion Radius: 360 Collision Damage: 10/18/26/34/40/50 Explosion Damage: 20/40/60/80/260/420 (Talent 95/115/135/155/335/495) Explosion Movement Speed Slow: 20%/40%/60%/80%/90%/100% Slow Duration: 0.3 Spirits Duration: 19 Note: -After casting Spirits, W changed become Spirits movement, which is capable to change spirit revolving distance between 100 or 700 range. W changed back to summon spirits if the spirits are all gone. --- E: Overcharge 2 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Allies || Damage Type: Pure (HP Removal) || Dispellable: No Io gains bonus attack speed and damage reduction, at the cost of draining a percentage of its current health and mana per second. If Io is tethered to an ally, that unit also gains the bonuses. Cast Point: 0 Current Health & Mana Cost per Second: 6% Attack Speed Bonus: 40/50/60/70/120/170 Damage Reduction: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%/35% --- R: Relocate 100 mana || 130/110/90/90/90 cooldown (Talent 70/50/30/30/30) Ability: Channeled, Target Point || Affects: Self/Allied Heroes Teleports Io and any tethered ally to any location. After the spell expires Io and any tethered ally will return to their original location. Double-click to teleport to your team's base fountain. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0 Channel Time: 2.7/2.35/2/1.5/1 Duration: 12 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * There was this abuse where tether and relocate out of duel to extend the duel time and healing in fountain, which resulting in 2 less kills or comeback clutch. It has been fixed now. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source